The Cullen's Newfie Move
by Lexi Salvatore-Cullen
Summary: The Cullen's and Jacob move to a small town in Newfoundland named Conche and meet another vampire coven and wolf pack. find out what happens when the two covens and wolf packs meet!
1. Screeching in

**A/N: I don't know how this is seeing as it's my first fanfic. Anywho I hope u enjoy!**

_Esme's _POV

I walked downstairs this morning this morning to find Carlisle already gone to the Hospital from his hunting trip. I was unpacking all night. It was so hard to leave Forks but we knew we had to leave so know here we all are, in Conche, Newfoundland. It is beautiful here and the sun hardly ever shines which is just perfect for us.

"Good morning Bella." I say as I see her and Renesmee looking out the window. "How did you sleep Nessie? Good I hope." I said through her hair as I hugged her.

"Great, Grandma Esme!" She trilled in her high soprano voice. Even though she had reached full growth she still called me and Carlisle Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. She walked out to the kitchen to get some breakfast her bronze curls bouncing as she did so.

"Emmett you IDIOT!" I heard Alice yell. I ran up to see what had happened. Alice's favorite scarf was torn to rags.

"I think it looks better. You should be thankful that I took off all the loose strands for you!" Emmett yelled back. Only now I noticed all of the strings tore off it now.

"IT'S SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE THAT PEA BRAIN!" Alice shrieked back.

"Hey, hey that's enough you two!" I yelled so they would here me over their squabble. "Alice honey, how much did the scarf cost?" I asked.

"About 75$" She snarled clearly still mad at Emmett. There was an easy way to fix this and it was not a lot of money for us, we _are_ the Cullen's.

"Emmett you have to give Alice the money to get another scarf." I said simply as I turned to walk back down stairs. I walked into the kitchen to find Nessie and Jacob eating their breakfast. They were here visiting for a while before they went back to Vancouver.** "I** see you're finally out of bed Jake." I giggled at his grogginess.

"Yeah, it took longer than expected to run everywhere in this place." He said before yawning a HUGE yawn. At that moment Edward came down the stairs looking straight at Bella with a crooked smile before coming into the kitchen to hug Nessie and say hello to a still very groggy Jacob.

"Good morning Mom" Edward said happily. I smiled when he said "Mom". This always made me smile since I could no longer have children because of this immortality.

"Good morning Edward, how are you?" I asked still smiling. I looked at him; his eyes were black. He needed to hunt I thought.

"Yes, I am going soon with Bells and Ness. And I am fine Mom, thanks for asking." He said politely.

"Sorry, that was rude of me Edward." I said a little embarrassed at my thought and for me forgetting he could read minds. "Would you mind if I came hunting with you?"

"Of course you can come. Where's dad, I can hear his thoughts but they are all about when we moved." Edward said while sitting down next to Bella.

"He went to work early to get set up. It _is_ his first day. He wants to make a good first impression, dear." I explained while looking at our new surroundings. It really was beautiful here. We had the largest house here and it had a great view of the water.

"Are you ready to hunt?" Edward asked me, Renesmee and Bella. "If you are can we go now?

"Sure daddy!" Nessie said excited to explore the new town. "I can't wait to meet the other vampires here; I hope they're vegetarians to!" We all knew that there were more vampires here; we could smell them. I also couldn't wait to meet them.

"Ok let's go." Bella piped up. We ran through the thick forests till we found some moose and caribou. I pounced on the nearest moose while the rest of them jumped on their prey. Soon I had drained 2 moose and a caribou. I shoved the empty carcass off my lap and looked to see if the others were finished. Instead of going home we followed the scent of the vampires. It led us to a large house almost as big as ours that was blue. We knocked on the door. A skinny woman with golden eyes, brown hair and blonde highlights opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Daisy!" she said in a sing-song voice. "You must be the newcomers, yes?" She asked in a little concerned voice. Daisy obviously knew we were vampires. When she seen our eyes she calmed.

"Yes I'm Esme Cullen and this is my son Edward, his wife Bella, and their daughter Renesmee." I said introducing us. We all smiled.

"Come in, come in." Daisy said while waving us into her home. "Girls, Dean come down." She called. In a second there was a man at her side who was not much taller than her with short black hair and gold eyes just like her. Then two girls jumped through the windows. One looked like Alice to me; she had short, dark, spiky hair, golden eyes and was very thin. The only difference was this girl was about the height me and Alice was very short. The other was a little shorter than the first, thin, had long brown curly hair and darker golden eyes with a little blue-purple bruises under her eyes like she had gone longer without hunting. "Girls don't jump through the windows when we have visitors." Daisy scolded.

"Hi I'm Dean Symmonds." The man said holding out his hand and we all shook it as we introduced ourselves again. "This is my youngest daughter Kyra." Dean said gesturing towards the one who had the long hair.

"Hi! Me and my sister were planning to come meet you but you bet us there. I am surprised she didn't see it though." Kyra said. We all said hello to Kyra then the other girl walked forward. She was just as graceful as Alice too.

"Hi, I'm Alana!" The girl trilled holding open her arms to hug us all. After a round of hugs when she finished hugging Renesmee her eyes went blank like Alice when she is having a vision. When she came back to us she looked at us and said "Cool, Your daughter Alice looks like me! She also has an awesome fashion sense, kinda like me!"

"And that's my oldest daughter Alana." Dean said smiling.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I'm psychic. But I can only see what people decide on. Then if they decide on something else the future changes!" God she really was like Alice. I have to introduce them soon.

"So do all of you have extra powers?" I asked seeing as Alana was just like a taller version of Alice.

"I do." Kyra said happily. "I can read and change people's emotions but only once I have heard their voice. I can see that all of you are very interested in us already. Edward why are you so interested in us?"

"Because Alice's husband Jasper can do the same as you except he doesn't have to hear their voices first." Edward explained.

"Me and my wife don't have any extra powers, just Alana and Kyra," Dean answered. "Do any of you have any?"

"I can read minds," Edward said nonchalantly. "Like now you are thinking that you are glad we are vegetarians." Daisy smiled at me.

"I can shield myself and other people from extra mental abilities" Bella exclaimed.

"And I can project what I'm thinking about to other people's minds by touching them. Would you like to see?" Renesmee asked holding out her hand.

"I do!" Alana squealed. She skipped forward extending her hand as she did so. She really was like Alice. The others looked very worried for her. "Relax ok; they're not going to hurt me. I've seen that I'm fine." Edward must have read their minds.

"No we really wont. We would never do that to someone because the Volturi has done it to us. I would also never let anyone do it to someone else if I could stop it." Edward told Daisy who looked the most concerned. Nessie touched Alana and they both smiled. "Nessie is just showing her our introductions from her view.

"Wow! This is soo cool!" Alana said just before Nessie dropped her hand. They hugged again but Alana took in a deep breath then looked and Renesmee. "I don't mean to be rude, but Ness you smell sort of like a human but also like a vampire. Does that even make sense?" Alana asked.

"I guess we have to tell them Renesmee's story." Bella sighed then looked at me and Edward. "When I was still a human I fell in love with Edward, and he was in love with me. We dated in high school, and after graduation got married. When we went on our honeymoon I was still human. Not long after being there I found out that I was pregnant with my vampire husband's child. Renesmee grew fast before and after birth. She only grew for seven years now she looks like this and is stopped growing. I nearly died giving birth to her, but Edward saved me by injecting my heart with his venom. Renesmee is a half vampire-half human hybrid. She is immortal but is only half vampire. She is no threat to anyone and the Volturi approve." When Bella said this Daisy sighed. I could see that Dean and Daisy were still tense so Kyra must have calmed them down because the immediately loosened up and thanked Kyra.

"Would both of you like to see my story?" Nessie asked Dean and Daisy. Dean walked up to her first; I noticed that he had a ring with a crest on it on his left ring finger like how Carlisle wears his Cullen crest. Then I noticed all of them did. Alana had a chocker necklace with a crest on it like Alice with her Cullen crest. Daisy had on a bracelet like I did and Kyra had a huge one hanging on a chain around her neck almost like Rosalie. Dean watched her story in amazement. Nessie let go of Dean's hand walked towards Daisy. They held hands for the same amount of time, then let go.

"Alana was right your Aunt Alice does look like her!" Daisy said very interested in that. I will have them over soon to meet the rest of the family. "I noticed that our family is very alike and I must add that I am very glad that you also are vegetarians. I thought we would have to deal with some blood-thirsty vamps that are going wild. But I must ask could we meet the rest of your family?" I thought this was a great idea.

"Yes. I think you should come over right now." I said calmly even though I was about to burst with excitement!

We arrived home within minutes to find everyone home. Alice had already seen our visit to the Symmonds' home. When Alana entered, her and Alice both ran to each other and hugged. They could have passed for twin sisters. They noticed that they were wearing the same outfits in different colors. Alana had on a blue dress that went to mid-thigh then cut off with grey skinny jeans, a white cardigan and white Lavin flats. Alice was wearing the same thing only her dress was deep purple, the jeans were faded blue and the cardigan and Lavin flats were black.

"Nice outfit! And I love the hair! " They both chorused. Even their voices sounded the same. I knew they were going to be good friends.

"This is my little sister Kyra, my mom Daisy and my Dad Dean. We're the Symmonds' and we would like to meet the rest of the Cullen's." Alana called. I introduced everyone then let them talk while I sat watching and taking it all in. Turns out Dean worked at the hospital with Carlisle. Dean didn't have to work today; that's why Carlisle didn't see him at work. Turns out the whole family gets along really well. Alana and Alice are inseparable, Kyra gets along really well with Renesmee and Jasper in particular, Daisy and I are very good friends and Dean and Carlisle are very alike and enjoy being together.

"You don't know where I could find some husband material for my girls do you?" Daisy asked me when I told her that Alice and Jasper were married, as were Rosalie and Emmett, Bella and Edward, Carlisle and I, even Renesmee was married. I told her that Jacob was a werewolf but she was very fine with that. Turns out there are werewolves here too. Daisy and her family also had a truce with the wolves here. The Symmonds' also like being called a family rather than a coven like us. Turns out Kyra and Alana are biological sisters, they were changed at the same time and Alana was 19 and Kyra was 18. Alana was soo much like Alice but I also noticed similarities between Nessie and Kyra; they both had long ringlets of hair that was the same length reaching just above their waists, the way the both bit their bottom lip in the same place while trying to decide something and they shared the same taste in music.

"In fact I think I do. There is this vampire –human like Nessie, his name is Nahuel. His aunt Huilen was looking for a wife for him because he seems lonely just with her. But I think he is dating another vampire from there I think her name is Karenna. I'm not sure but I think he is. I could help you look for some men for them. I think it would be fun!" I said almost bouncing in my seat. I must have really looked like Alana and Alice. Speaking of Alice, she was still bitter about what Emmett did to her scarf but her and Alana were going shopping tomorrow, so she would get another one then.

"Are you starting school here tomorrow?" Nessie asked Kyra. I had a feeling all of the kids were going to have a lot of classes together.

"Yeah! Are you?" Kyra asked. I could tell she wanted Nessie to be there.

"Yes! Oh I hope we have classes together!" Nessie squealed. They looked so happy.

"Carlisle what part of the hospital do you work in?" Dean asked Carlisle.

"The ER. What part do you work in?"

"The ER too. I have noticed that our families get along very well especially Alana and Alice. They even look alike, they could pass for twins. Kyra and Renesmee get along very well along with Esme and Daisy. And as you can see I and you click fine." Dean said in a very intrigued tone.

"Well we should be getting going. I understand that Nessie has to sleep and the rest of you have to get ready. Goodnight." Dean said. "See you at work tomorrow Carlisle." All of our family members hugged the Symmonds' before they left. I could tell Ness was tired it was a long day and now it was 12:47 a.m. in the morning.

"You really should go to bed now Nessie." I said sweetly.

"I don't want to yet Grandma Esme." She said stifling a yawn.

"Renesmee," I chided gently. "I know you don't want to but if you don't know you'll regret it tomorrow." I said. With that she sighed told everyone goodnight and her and Jake went to bed. She had somehow convinced me to let her and Jake sleep together in the guest room which clearly irked everyone but they are _married_. Everyone was started to get used to them showing their love for one another but it bugged Edward the most.

Carlisle got home at 3:42 that night. He hugged me and kissed my cheek then went up to change his clothes. I got the kids stuff ready for school. They all got or well came down early. I noticed they were dressed rather nicely in very formal clothes. I almost thought it was too formal for a place like Conche. I had met some more of the locals and they were rather nice. I was also very fond of the music here. Most of it was played on guitar or accordion. One man was having a "kitchen party" at his house and invited the whole family. His name was Mick Symmonds. As soon as he said his name I noticed he had the same last name as Dean and Daisy's family. I will have to ask them about that. Mick also said he had Dean's family invited. I'm going to call Daisy today anyway to ask her and the family to come over again.

"Good morning everyone!" I sang as I made Jake and Nessie pancakes for breakfast. Nessie still looked a little tired but slimed and sat down. Still I think the kids are dressed too formally for Conche. I seen some of the kids here and they weren't dressed formally at all or maybe it was just because they were outside. Jacob looked very tired because he didn't sleep well here because he smelt the other vampire's but he would get over it in a while.

"Thanks Grandma Esme" Nessie said happily. Alice then skipped into the kitchen and looked into the fridge and took out a bottle of blood and guzzled it down. I looked at her skeptically.

"Alice honey you hunted two days ago." I said and I sort of came out like and statement and question all in one.

"Yes I know but I really want to meet a lot of the kids at the school! And I want to be prepared in case one of them starts to bleed… Wouldn't want an accident to happen on the first day." I smiled proud of how she was handling. After her all of the rest of the kids drank one even Nessie much to Jacob's disgust. They were all about to leave so I hugged them all and kissed one of their cheeks before they left.

"Aw, come on Mom, my lady is here." Emmett faked to be embarrassed, I laughed then they all left in their cars. Alice and Jasper in her yellow Porsche, Edward in his silver Volvo, Bella in her red Ferrari, Emmett in his white Jeep, Rosalie in her red BMW and last but not least Renesmee and Jacob in her blue Mercedes Guardian Edward and Bella bought her when she got her license.

I watched them drive to school then decided to go see Daisy. I quickly ran to their house. When I got there Daisy must have heard me humming and said "Esme you know you and your family are welcome here, you don't have to knock." She said with a smile that made her look very friendly almost like mine. So I walked right into the house and into the kitchen with Daisy who was making kind of soup in a pot and fresh bread.

"What are you making all the food for?" I asked because I was really curious.

"For Mick and Hilda's party tomorrow." Daisy said simply.

"Yes he said you were invited. But I need to ask something, is Dean related to Mick because I noticed they both had the same last name?" Daisy looked at me and laughed.

"Yes they are actually biological father and son. You see Mick and his family were all changed at the same time. Dean still calls Mick Dad and the girls call Pop or Poppy. Even though Dean is not Alana and Kyra's real father they think of Mick and Hilda of their grandparents. And since they are both vampires we can stay with them forever." Daisy explained.

"Would you like some help cooking something for the party?" Daisy asked. "Most people here are used to more traditional foods so I can help you make something. How about we make some deep fried fish for the party? And then we can go get ready for the party."

We spent four hours more deep frying fish then we sat and talked more about here in Conche. Daisy and her family have been hare for 4 months so they are still new to this place but know everybody here because when they moved here they had a kitchen party. Turns out all of the Symmonds' are from Newfoundland and have lived here for years just not in Conche and that Mick and Alana play the accordion (that's is my new favorite instrument) which I really liked and Alana also sang. After a spirt of talking I left because I had to get dressed. With that I ran home.

The kid's were already home and had the Symmonds' with them Alice apologized for not asking first but they really wanted to help each other get ready for the party. I soon took the phone and called Daisy's number when she answered all I said was "I have no idea what to wear! Should I be casual with jeans or very dressy like dress pants and a nice blouse?"

"Just be somewhere in the middle like a simple dress that is not full of exciting print or anything, just dressy-casual but formidable." She said very calmly, I thanked her then said I would see her at the party and left to pick out my clothes. I finally decided on a nice purple blouse with little ruffles and a blue skirt that went my calf, I blow dried my hair with a round brush to give it nice waves and kept my makeup minimal with just black eye liner and mascara and some light pink lip gloss. After that I put on my wedding band; I never go anywhere without it on, and my Cullen crest which is a bracelet and some silver flat gladiator sandals. I went downstairs to see all the rest of the family ready. Rosalie was wearing a strapless blue dress that went to just above her knee, black high heels with a little bit of gold on the front. Her lips were painted deep red and she wore her huge Cullen crest necklace, blue star shaped earrings and her wedding band. Alice was wearing a black and grey dress that went to mid-calf and the bottom part was a little ruffled out with white skinny jeans and hot pink flats with little bows on them. She had hot pink lip gloss on and her choker necklace Cullen crest and her wedding band. Then when she turned her head I also noticed that she had the same star earrings as Rosalie's blue ones but Alice's were hot pink just like her shoes, so they matched. Bella was wearing a green dress with and ivory band around the middle, ivory flats with a little bow on them and she only had on mascara and lip gloss for makeup. She had on her Cullen crest ring, wedding band, her bracelet from Jacob with the wolf, her bracelet from Edward with the heart and green star earrings like Alice and Rosalie. Renesmee was wearing white shorts with a cute zebra print top, her wedding band and some gold bracelets. I also noticed she to was wearing the star earrings. They were green just like her mothers.

"Okay is everyone ready to go?" I asked excitedly. Then there was a chorus of yes' before I saw everybody walk out the door.

"Poppy's is not far from here. No one will be suspicious about us walking there. All of the other kids walk around here anyway." Alana exclaimed before leading us in the right direction with Kyra and Alice on either of her sides. We all followed her up the road then went up their driveway and Alice was about to knock on the door when Alana just put her hand on the knob and turned. We followed her and Kyra up a set of stairs. Soon we were in a kitchen which was totally empty expect for a short woman with very short blonde hair, who was setting out dishes of food across the counter. Alana walked up to her and said "Hi Nan!" very excitedly. The woman turned around and smiled warmly and happily at her like I do to Renesmee. Then she looked at all of us and smiled wider.

"Hello you must be all the Cullen's." She said this more like a statement then a question. "I've heard a lot about all of you. Alana came over as soon as she left you house that first night and told me everything, and I must say Alana and Alice do look very much alike." Just then a man with and grey comb-over that was clearly a vampire but an older one just like Hilda. As soon as he came up the steps Alana was over hugging him tightly.

"Hi Poppy, I can't wait for the party to start!" She trilled bouncing in his arms. Mick just chuckled happily and kissed the top of her head. Then Kyra came over and done the same thing as her sister done just a few seconds before her. Then Mick looked at all of us and smiled. Alice was the first one to start talking. Big surprise there.

"Hi Mick! How are you?" Alice walked over to him and instead of shaking his hand hugged him unlike one of us would have done.

"I'm good. How about yourself?" He asked nicely, but before she could ever answer he turned to Hilda and said "She really do look like Lana don't she?" It was not until now that I noticed all of the Symmonds' had Newfie accents.

"I'm good but I also can't wait for the party to start." I said quite honestly.

"Hello Mick, it's very nice to meet you. Dean has told me much about you." Carlisle said politely. He extended his hand to Mick for him to shake. Mick immediately took his hand and shook it.

"Now I think I should introduce my self. I'm Mick Symmonds, husband of Hilda Symmonds, father of Dean and grandfather of my two little angels Alana and Kyra." He said with a smile plastered across his face. Now it was Carlisle to make the introductions.

"Okay Mick I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme" Carlisle squeezed my hand and smiled at me. "My son Edward his wife Bella, their daughter Renesmee, has Alana told you Renesmee's story?" Mick and Hilda both nodded their head. "Okay Renesmee's husband Jacob, my other son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Alice and Jasper." Mick came and shook all the men's hand and kissed all of the girls hands. Then Hilda came over and hugged everyone.

"Kay, now tonight were gonna Screech ye all in. So that means ye gotta dance to a Newfie jig, kiss a cod, say something with a Newfie accent and finally drink a shot of Screech; a strong stiff drink. But don't stress we show you what to do alright?" Mick said with a smile in his face. Soon people began flooding in. We were all introduced to everyone and since everyone was here it was time to Screech all of the Cullen's and in Jake and Nessie's case Blacks but we all still considered them Cullen's. I could tell everyone but Edward and Alice were nervous.

"Now will all of the Cullen's step far ward?" Mick asked. We all stepped forward all of the couples holding on to each others hands for dear life." I'm gonna play on me accordion, Hilda will ya show them how they gotta dance?" Hilda showed us all how to dance, then Mick and to my surprise Alana started play a quite fast tune in complete harmony. Most all of us finished it quite quickly but Emmett and Jacob were having some trouble so we all started helping them. Mick and Alana stopped.

"Great bye's that was good!" Alana sang. "But now its time fer ye to kiss the cod." She said in a mischievous voice. Then some of the local men started bringing in the cod. I knew all of them there was a tall muscley boy named Thad who Alana treated like a brother but got along great with, another slightly shorter boy with the same build as Thad named Michael, his younger brother Jonathan, Maurice Nathan, Dereck, Anthony and Dylan. We all kissed the cod quickly to get that part over with. I saw Mick whisper something to Alana too quietly even for us vampires to hear. "Okay now it's time for the language. Is you a Newfoundlander?" Alana said her accent really thick this time. "Repeat after me, 'Indeed I is me ole cock and may you're big jib draw.' "Her accent kept getting thicker and thicker. After about a good ten minutes we all got it right. "Now all of 'da shots is lined up on 'da table, drink up!" Alana said excitedly. I lifted the cup to my nose and smelled the horrible liquid. I was repulsive. We all our partners hand and downed the golden Screech. Now I know why it's called Screech, it was so bad I wanted to Screech. As soon as a choked it down I started coughing just like the rest of the Cullen's While all of the rest of the party was laughing. After we all stopped coughing we were given certificates to say that we were Screeched in already and I am so thankful that we never have to do that again. I just wonder how the rest of the night is going to be. Hopefully a lot better than the Screeching in.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope u all liked my story and if you want the next chapter please review. XD


	2. The Kitchen Party

**A/N I know I vanished from the world of FanFiction for a while but I got really sick for a while, then I had some personal stuff to sort out. But this took a long time and I'm sorry I stopped writing. Anyway I'm back now and that's all that matters. ;D**

_Renesmee's _POV

Once they handed us the certificates that we were screeched in I was so thankful there wasn't even words for it. I squeezed Jake's hand before letting it go and going over to talk to Kyra. I was actually kind of disappointed that she didn't tell me it was going to be this terrible, but I guess she didn't know it was going to be this bad. She has lived in Newfoundland for as long as she came remember.

"Hi Kyra, how is your night going so far?" I asked over the sound of someone singing, but I didn't have to really talk that loud thanks to vampire hearing.

"Good, you?" She said looking at Mom and Dad holding hands and looking at each other lovingly.

"Good, good, you want a boyfriend don't you?" I just had to ask because she looked at every couple in the room like she was wishing she could be like them. "You can tell me anything you know?" I said wanting to make her comfortable.

"Actually yes, I've been alone for over 100 years now and sometimes I just wish I had someone to be with on all of those long nights. Yet instead I find myself out sitting on a rock in the beach watching the waves roll in." Kyra said looking at her mother and father.

"I wish I could say the same thing."

"What do you mean?" She asked looking completely confused.

"Okay I'll tell you Jake and I's story. Well when Mom got pregnant with me she was still human, and Dad was a vampire. So as you know I am a half-vampire half-human hybrid. And you know Jake is a werewolf. So as soon as I was born he imprinted on me. It was completely unintentional but yet I happened. You know what imprinted means right?"

"Yeah a few of the wolves here have already imprinted." She said still looking at me.

"Good, so first Mom and Dad were pissed about it, Mom even attacked him but thankfully enough he didn't get hurt. After a little while they all got used to it. Then when I was aged to look about 15 we started dating and now were married." I explained to her. I think I will have to start a man hunt for her and her sister I love them both even though we have only known each other for a few days.

"That is so cool Ness. But I have to ask you a big favor; will you help me look for a boyfriend? Please?" She asked looking at me with her big dark gold eyes.

"Of course I will and I have a feeling that Aunty Alice will be helping your sister look for one too. Come with me, lets dance!" I said excitedly. I ran over to get Jacob, and then grabbed a boy named Dylan to come dance with Kyra. He looked to be about her age when she was changed, and took him to her. He stood next to her with a big smile across his face. Then he held out his hand for her to take, and hesitantly she took it. I took Jacob's hand and danced with him glancing over at Kyra every once in a while. She looked like she was actually enjoying herself but them the song was over. I could see that this really disappointed her so I told her to stay and dance with him again and that Jake and I would stay next to her and Dylan. This song was faster than the first but just right for a waltz. I took Jake's hand and put my head on his chest as we danced. I lifted my head up to look over at Kyra and saw that now she had laced her fingers in with Dylan's, this made me smile but once again the song was over. I let go of one of Jake's hands and motioned Kyra to come with me. She thanked Dylan for the "Lovely dance, we must do again tonight." And then to my surprise hugged him before following me with a great big old smile plastered across her face that made her look even more pretty than she did before.

"Eeek I can't believe you danced with him, did you like it?" I asked excitedly. I really needed to know this.

"Actually I think that I did! I think that I should get to know him a little bit better. Will you help me? You know like be my wing-woman or something? Please?" She had asked it so fast that I had not had time to answer even though I was totally going to say YES! I was almost as excited as her. Now my best friend would not be lonely when I went on my dates with Jacob. We could even start double dating! This party was turning out to be really great after the Screeching in. I think that we are going to have a really good time here in Newfoundland. I will have to get Auntie Alice to help me set up a date for Kyra and Dylan. Maybe Alana and her date could go too!

" Nessie! I have good news!" Aunt Alice squealed excitedly. She motioned for me to walk over to her. I looked over at my best friend and told her I would just be a minute. While she was waiting for me she went over to talk to her grandfather.

"Oh my god Ness, I've seen it they're gonna have vampire boyfriends in just 3 months!" Aunt Alice squealed bouncing up and down. I knew she meant Alana and Kyra by this. I wonder what the vampire would be; if they were vegetarian, what they looked like and if they had any special powers like me. "But I'm not gonna tell anyone about this because I want it to be a surprise!" I really hated when she did things like this, but I guess she knew that if she did tell me I would end up telling Kyra by mistake.

"Well than you better not let Dad get too suspicious about it, you know what he gets like always thinking that it's about me or Mom..." I said thinking about the last time Aunty Alice kept something from Dad; he thought that she had seen a vision about me getting pregnant. It was really about the great idea she had to get something for him on him and Mom's anniversary.

"Yeah, yeah I'll just Bella to shield me and tell your father that she is practicing shielding all the time to become even stronger with her ability." Aunty Alice said it was like she had this all planned out.

"Ok, enough about being serious now. LET'S PARTY!".

**A/N I will try to update much sooner than last time. Please review with ay ideas for future chapters. But Garden Party is in full swing in my home town at the moment so it will definitely be after that. For now I will be partying at all of the events. But I will update sooner!**


	3. The Night Continues

_Alana's_ POV

I just danced with Dylan Clarke, and loved it! There must be something wrong with me; I mean he's a **human**! There is no way that I can be with a human; it's just not meant to be that way. But then again Edward married Bella while she was still a human. No! I have to keep my mind off this somehow.

"Hey Lana' wanna dance?" Thad interrupted my thoughts, which I was totally grateful for. I adored him so much, he was like the big brother I never had, even though I was 187 years older. It wasn't till then I noticed he was bowed slightly with one hand behind his back, and the other extended to me. I found it contradicting that he looked so formal like that, yet sounded so colloquial.

"Why yes, Mr. Wiseman, I would love to dance." I said offering him my hand, and walking to the dance floor with him. Just then Poppy and Dan started playing the lancers, and everyone got partners to do the old-fashioned lancers. I quickly grabbed Thad's hand and dragged him over. There was four couples Mom and Dad, Kyra and Michael, Toni and Dereck, and Thad and I. We began the old dance, and good thing Thad could dance, because I knew exactly how they did this in 1943. We all did the intricate dance with ease, but Toni and Dereck faltered one or two times, that was normal. After that dance was over everyone else went in except for Toni and I. She and I danced to the next two fast songs. Even though I have only been here for four months, we have become friends, and she has also been chatting with Alice.

"Oh my God, don't you ever get tired?" Toni asked, she looked really beat out.

"Eventually" I lied smiling. The two of us went to go sit or a while. We found where Dereck was sitting and sat with him. After a while they got up to go dance together, and I was left alone. I got up to go find my sister. I found her talking to Anthony, and she looked like she was sick of talking to him. He was very drunk, which meant he was hitting on my sister. Everyone knew that he liked her, and was a very obnoxious drunk. Just as I was about to tell him to leave, Emmett popped up.

"Stop hitting on my sister, now get lost runt!" He said, looking very serious like he would kick Anthony's ass. He seemed so much like a protective older brother, when he said "sister". Anthony ran off looking like he just might have pissed his clothes. It was hilarious!

"Emmett, I could have handled him myself!" Kyra said through a fit of giggles, much like me. Emmett looked kinda sheepish, and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry its just, he looked like he was undressing you with his eyes!" He clearly disliked that idea.

"Oh thanks Emmett," Kyra said looking happy Emmett cared so much. "But I could have taken care of him."

"I know you could have, but I felt like I should have done something" He said looking very honest. Just then Jasper came up.

"Kyra, you know we could always kick him out if you don't want to deal with him." Jasper said sympathetically. "I know how he makes you feel, and you shouldn't have to deal with that." Wait, how does he make her feel? What does he say to her? I know that she is a vampire, and can fight her own battles, but I still want to be able to protect her.

"Jasper, can I talk to you in private?" I asked, trying to look casual.

"Sure" He smiled at me and started walking towards the door with me. Of course he knew what I was feeling, and that was concerned, confused, and protective. We walked just until we knew that no ones vampire ears would hear us.

"What does he do to her? Does he know about us? Is he harassing her about it? Why didn't she tell me?" I asked a million questions at once, and he just looked completely calm, while I was in a state of confusion.

"Alana darlin', calm down. The only think he does is annoy her to no end. He does not know about us, and he is not harassing her, not quite. See the thing is he likes her-"

"- I know he likes her, that was obvious!" I cut him off, and now I was started to get angry, but I willed myself not to lose it.

"Yes but let me finish, he likes her, and is doing all that he can to get her to go out with him. He is very persistent, and has gone so far as to trying to pay her to date him. He is infatuated with your sister, and will not let her go easily" Jasper said this as if he were explaining to me that I had cancer; with a calm, slow voice, trying not to make me angry. And for this I was very grateful.

"Well I won't be long fixing him, because you know how scary I can be when I want to" There was so much malice in my voice, that I was just wondering, how far will I go? But then I noticed Jasper's worried expression. "Jasper thank-you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me. And thanks for not freaking at me when I went uber-bitch on you" Before I knew it Jasper pulled me into a bone- crushing hug.

"You're not being a bitch; you're just looking out for your sister. But, I don't want you to hurt that boy _too _much. Just scare him off." I noticed how he said _"too _much" with carefulness meaning I could mess him up a little.

"'Kay, thanks again Jazz, it really means a lot to me." I gave him one last little squeeze then we left to walk back to the party. We arrived in no time, and saw that it was still in full swing.

Most of the people from town were getting pretty tipsy, but everyone was having a good time. "I'm gonna go find me sister, alright?"

"Sure. I'll go find Alice." We departed and I didn't take long to find Kyra.

"Whadda ya at?" I asked with excitement.

"Nuttin' at the moment. Wha' ya looking all smiley and devious fer?" She backed away with a smile of her own growing. She was always ready to create mischief with me.

"Let's go give Mr. Paddle a break. Cliff's of Baccalieu?"

"I spose. I'll start" We ran to the stage when the sing ended.

"Hey Dan you can take a little break now. But can we use yer guitar?" I asked.

"Go right ahead, my darlin's." I looked over to my grandfather.

"Cliff's of Baccalieu" He nodded, handed the accordion that I always use. Kyra grabbed Paddle's guitar, and she started to sing.

"We were bound home in October from the shores of Labrador,  
Trying to head a bad nor'easter and snow, too;  
But the wind swept down upon us, making day as black as night,  
Just before we made the land of Baccalieu." We sand the last line of the verse together, then I began.

"Oh, we tried to clear the island as we brought her farther south,  
And the wind from out the nor'east stronger blew;  
Till our lookout soon he shouted and there lay dead ahead,  
Through the snow squalls loomed the cliffs of Baccalieu." We sang the last line together again. But Kyra sang the next one by herself.

"It was hard down by the tiller as we struggled with the sheets,  
Tried our best to haul them in a foot or two;  
Till our decks so sharply tilted that we could barely keep our feet,  
As we hauled her from the rocks of Baccalieu" After this I also sang the next one by myself.

"Oh, the combers beat her under and we thought she ne'er would rise,  
And her main-boom was bending nigh in two;  
With our lee rails three feet under and two hands at the wheel,  
Sure, we hauled her from the rocks of Baccalieu." Now I looked at her and nodded. She knew what this meant.

"Oh, to leeward was the island and to win'ard was the gale,  
And the blinding sleet would cut you through and through;  
But our hearts were beating gladly for no longer could we gaze,  
Down to leeward at the cliffs of Baccalieu." We both harmonized the whole last verse, with me singing the low notes, and her the high. We stood, bowed then leapt off the stage. I could almost hear Nan rolling her eyes. But we just continued enjoying the party

It was almost daylight when the last of the people left. It's nice to see that people can still enjoy an good old fashioned party.


End file.
